Ewan Rogers
Ewan Rogers was an Archyte, the last to be created, that served the Supreme King faithfully during both the War of the Dead and the War Against the Supreme King. In the period between both wars, Ewan led repeated attempts to undermine the authority of the Archyte Council and continue the Supreme King's legacy and vision of eradicating mankind. At the end of the Second War, Ewan was defeated and killed by his rival, Alistair, and his Soul Anchor was destroyed. Biography War of the Dead When the undead forces swept across London led by Erica McMillan, Ewan was one of the many millions that perished in their onslaught. To strengthen her position in the newly captured city, Erica summoned hundreds of the most powerful undead around with the goal of creating Necromancers to help spread undeath across the country. Although not the strongest, Ewan was chosen as one of Erica's Necromancers and began to learn the ways of magic from her. Judging her Necromancers to be ready, Erica issued commands to them and sent them out further to both kill and raise the dead. But while many of the Necromancers expressed publicly or privately their reservation and unwillingness to carry their orders, Ewan readily accepted his duties and carried them out in earnest. Erica noticed numerous times a savagery and delight in causing pain to others. At some point, the Supreme King was impressed with Ewan's brutality and devotion so he rewarded him by elevating Ewan to become an Archyte and join the Archyte Council. Personality Ewan Rogers was a cruel individual, taking a great pleasure in harming others. This was only magnified when he became undead, enjoying the carnage he wrought against mankind. Unlike many of the other Archytes, Ewan often stayed in the front lines for the sole purpose of tormenting his enemies and disposing of them when he pleased. He was also quick to anger, headstrong and arrogant. He firmly believed that the undead were the true owners of the world and that humanity was to be swept aside. Furthermore, he detested the other Archytes and deluded himself into thinking they were jealous of his power, a belief that no one shared. He was universally hated and feared by his fellow undead, brooking no disobedience or failures, even if they were of his own making. The only exceptions were Antonio Pilato and Patricia Green. The three came to see themselves as the true servants of the Supreme King and architects of his vision to rule the world. He inspired no loyalty among the undead and was given none in return. He saw the undead as tools that belonged to the Supreme King. Ironically, the Supreme King viewed all undead, including Ewan, as tools. Though Ewan knew of this, he didn't care. He was eager to prove himself to the Supreme King and to politically defeat his fellow Archytes, such attempts often resulting in failure. Even after the first defeat of the Supreme King, Ewan sought to continue his goals in subjugating the planet in the Supreme King's name. Ewan readily joined the Supreme King again following his return. His strongest traits were his jealousy and vindictiveness. He was incredibly envious of the position that other Archytes, in particular Alistair Salders, held within the Council and their standing with the Supreme King. It often blinded him from seeing the political intrigue within the undead hierarchy. After the Supreme King was defeated and it was common knowledge that most of the Archyte Council had colluded to dispose of their master, Ewan often sought to attack them and continuously sour relations between the undead and humans in any way possible. His jealousy, hatred and spitefulness led him to capture Hunter West and fatally wound him in front of Alistair in the hopes of psychologically harming him despite Alistair possessing his Soul Anchor. Ewan's inability to look beyond his maliciousness and antagonistic approach resulted in his ultimate defeat. Powers and Abilities As an Archyte, Ewan was empowered to a far greater degree than many other undead and is capable of overwhelming Walkers and Necromancers easily. Despite his significant power, he was incapable of matching on par the other Archytes and even most Reapers and Guardians. * Magical Mastery - Alistair has been able to wield a significant amount of magical energies and has channeled these energies into either blasts or beams that can harm or destroy. The more he channels, the more devastating the effects are. He is also capable of manipulating and redirecting magical energies generated by other practitioners. * Immortality - Being undead, Alistair is immune from standard human ailments such as disease, ageing and sickness and has the potential to live forever. In addition, Alistair possesses an anchor which allows him to remain earthbound provided that it remains in existence. * Advanced Telekinesis - As an Archyte, Alistair has proven to be incredibly efficient with the skill of telekinesis by moving objects with his mind. He has shown to be able telekinetically pin, throw, and trap humans and undead effortlessly. He has been able to lift or move large objects with minimal difficulty. Furthermore, he has demonstrated the ability to harm humans and undead by crushing them externally or even internally and even make them or objects be obliterated. * Telepathy - Through much practice, Alistair developed a certain degree of success in piercing someone's mind and being able to obtain information, having greater success in being able to 'listen' to surface thoughts. However, this ability is limited partly due to the strength of the individual's mind. If an individual possesses a strong enough will, they will be able to block Alistair completely. He is also able to lock or unlock the minds of other undead. Alistair also has the power to block memories of other undead, however blocking someone's memories will not last as the mind fights back and is able to remove the block. This was shown was Alistair blocked Ryan's memories just as the end of the war was near, but Ryan was slowly able to regain pieces of his memories. He also possesses a psychic link with the undead and the Supreme King. * Elemental Mastery - Alistair is extremely proficient with the manipulation of the different elements of the world, in particular fire. He has been able to create balls of fire or even large infernos in a short amount of time. Furthermore, although being able to quickly generate slight gusts of wind, he is capable of forming tornadoes that are estimated to rank between F1 and F2 of the Fujita Scale. His greatest achievement was being able to create a storm which ravaged the land after much effort. He can also detect primal energies in the earth, such as in crystals or certain rocks. * Super Strength - As an undead, Alistair has an increased level of strength to a greater degree than that of a human. He has been able to lift humans and heavy objects with minimal difficulty or break the neck of a person. However, by even his own admission, his simultaneously uses telekinesis to give the appearance of greater strength than what he actually possesses. * Super Endurance - He has been able to withstand damage and pain that would significantly incapacitate a human due to being undead. However, he is just as susceptible to injury as a human would be. * Super Stamina - Due to being undead, Alistair does not require any sustenance, air and does not tire as his magic fuels him. He has the potential to remain active indefinitely. * Dueling - Alistair is an incredibly skilled duelist who was able to overcome combatants such as Travis Walter, Kyle Salders, Craig Peterson and Erica McMillan and defeated them all. However, it should be noted that they did not possess any magical abilities that gave them an advantage in their fights. He has been able to effectively use his combat skills along with his magic to defeat many of his foes. Alistair has also proven to hold his own against many of his fellow Archytes, utilising his skills of wielding his staff and magical power. Although he has been beaten by other Archytes with just weaponry, Alistair is able defeat nearly any foe with his magic. * Teleportation - Alistair is a master of teleporting, being able to disappear and reappear instantly. He has been able to use this to great effect during combat situations, such as teleporting around Travis Walter to taunt him as well as systematically eliminating a small battalion in a short amount of time. However, he must be able to visualise where he is going before teleporting. * Apporting - Being adept at magic, Alistair has been able to will objects from one location to another. However, he must know exactly where that object is otherwise he cannot transport it. The exception this rule is his staff, as Alistair is able to sense wherever his staff has gone. * Necromancy - Alistair has proven to be incredibly adept at raising the dead into undeath and managed to reanimate an entire cemetery in a short time and used the reanimated bodies to attack the city of Melbourne. He eventually learned how to carefully control the undead on a micro scale, using them to assault humanity. He has also shown to be able to force the actions of other undead or even wrest control of a large number of undead from others with minimal ease. * Crafting - Part of being an Archyte is to choose a weapon that is tied to them. Alistair managed to create and shape a staff out of various minerals with his magic. He also was able to create the Darklight Blade that was used to defeat the Supreme King with the assistance of the other rebellious Archytes. * Regeneration - Having a large amount of magic, Alistair's body will naturally recover from any wound or injury he has suffered. Alistair can increase how quickly he can heal by channeling magic. The only wound that cannot be healed is the one he received from the Supreme King. It has been left as a permanent scar. * Healing - Alistair has shown to have a limited amount of healing abilities, able to heal * Alistair's Staff - Originally a staff that he used to channel his magic through, Alistair managed to empower his staff by using a rock from the Source that allowed him to utilise a greater amount of magical energies than ordinary. In addition, the staff has been proven to be indestructible and linked to Alistair in a way that no one has been able to replicate. The staff has been shown to teleport itself when Alistair was forced into submission by the Supreme King and acted as a lock for some of Alistair's secret weapons. * Leadership Skills - Alistair has been described as a master of strategy and led the undead to many victories. During the war, he would often provide assistance to his commanders or even step in for them if he believed them to be incompetent. It was his tactical genius that aided his rise to power within the undead ranks and secured his place next to the Supreme King. Perhaps one of the greatest examples was his victory over Fort Tyson, completely devastating the human resistance in a short amount of time. He would often adopt different strategies than other commanders who would often resort to trying to overwhelm their enemies with sheer numbers. Weaknesses As one of the first Archytes and possessing a strong affinity with magic, Alistair is one of the most powerful beings on earth. But despite his level of power, he does share a number of weaknesses that are common to other undead. * Destruction - Although powerful, his body is still susceptible to harm like an ordinary human. If Alistair's body is damaged in a significant way, the magic that keeps him animated will seep out leaving him weakened until he is able to heal. He is also capable of being incapacitated should he receive an injury that would normally kill a human (e.g. severe damage to the chest, head trauma, etc) but will revive given time. His body could also be destroyed through means such as explosions or a level of damage that he wouldn't be able to repair from, which would leave his soul disembodied and waiting until he could restore himself. * Loss of Magic - As he is undead and reanimated through the use of magic, he would be unable to exist without magic. After the death of the Supreme King, he initially found that he had no magical abilities and was cut off from the source of magic like every other undead. Over time, he found his body starting to fail as the magic started to dissipate. * Upper Level Undead - Powerful undead are able to harm and destroy Alistair. Although his skill and strength make him incredibly strong, he is not omnipotent and can be overpowered. * Soul Anchor Destruction - Alistair's anchor is, while heavily empowered, still susceptible to being destroyed. While the damage or evisceration of it won't cause any lasting harm to him, it will scar the soul and he is unable to create another for an unspecified period of time. Furthermore, it risks the chance of being unable to remain earthbound should his body also be destroyed.